


El tiempo y la ausencia

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 8x08, Enemies Foreign, Gen, Insight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos que le rondan a Eli por la cabeza durante Enemies Foreign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tiempo y la ausencia

Como siempre en esta vida, no te das cuenta de que te haces viejo hasta que ya lo eres, hasta que no tiene remedio. Empieza con una cana, con una borrachera de la que tardas más en recuperarte. Ya no es “tu chica”, sino tu esposa. Tenéis hijos. El menisco te molesta, igual que esa cicatriz que se cerró mal porque no recibiste atención a tiempo y ahora, cada vez que el ambiente se pone húmedo te da la lata. Después, la presbicia. Los cabellos de plata. Próximamente, las cataratas. Y la próstata, siempre la maldita próstata acechando e intimidando más que esos tres palestinos.

Sin embargo, no es ese paso del tiempo el que más te marca el envejecimiento, sino el que ves transcurrir en los que te rodean. Tu más fiel guardián lleva años rapándose para intentar ocultar la calvicie y ese chavalín larguirucho y nervioso por el que nadie apostaba salvo tú se ha convertido de pronto en tu oficial más fiable y certero. Una chica que podría haber sido vecina de pupitre de tu Tali es su compañera dentro y fuera del trabajo.

Tu Tali. Siempre tuviste claro que no valdría para esto, pero cuánto la quisiste. Tu favorita, sin embargo, fue otra, la que ahora te mira con los ojos húmedos y te recrimina tu actitud. No te comprende. Te considera frío, arrogante y altivo, demasiado volcado en tus labores para que nada más te importe. Te acusa de no tener sentimientos. Si ella supiera.

No te importan los palestinos. Sabes que no están jugando, pero no te inquieta que dentro de diez segundos puedan volarte la cabeza o hacerte saltar por los aires. Hace tiempo que dejaste de temerle a la muerte, justo cuando te salió aquel nódulo con tan mala pinta y te dijeron que te olvidases de durar más de cinco años. Han pasado veinte. Si creyeras en los milagros, pensarías que el tuyo está aquí, mirándote con ojos grandes, tristes y enfurecidos. Los ojos de Rivka. Se parecen tanto, no solo en el físico. Ojalá no lleguen a tener el mismo final y menos ahora, ante ti. Hay algo perverso en sobrevivir a un hijo y ya lo has experimentado dos veces.

Hay tantas cosas que nunca has sabido, podido o querido darle, no te queda muy claro. Los tres verbos son sinónimos en tu vida demasiado a menudo, igual que familia, trabajo y patria. Ya es tarde para cambiar. No vas a ablandarte a tus años solo porque quizá no vayas a estar aquí dentro de cinco minutos. Si así ha de ser, prefieres irte sereno, callado, sin que tu niña llegue a saber jamás cuánto te importó.

Has conseguido hacerle derramar una lágrima. Satisfecho, te metes en el coche y acallas la punzada de culpabilidad diciéndote que así tenía que ser. El jefe de tu hija, el otro de los cabellos plateados, considera la disculpa una debilidad. Tú le quitas el “dis”, sobra. Te acomodas en el asiento, te abrochas el cinturón y ruegas que los fastidiosos palestinos no conviertan tu viaje en un maldito engorro. Te aburre necesitar tantas niñeras.

Por desgracia, parece que continuarás necesitando cuidados y múltiples planes para seguir vivo. La trenza de tu niña, a sus veintiocho añazos, se sacude cuando gira bruscamente para enfilar una calle. Se te llena la boca al explicarle a Leon que aprendió de su madre. Recuerdas a Rivka y Ziva en el jardín, tratando de arrancar aquel viejo Mustang. Por poco se te escapa una sonrisa satisfecha y nostálgica. Solo la mirada de Ziva observándote a través del retrovisor te la congela.

Sigue sin comprenderlo, sin saber que los palestinos no son más que un bonito pretexto que temes que vaya a acabarse demasiado pronto. Prefieres que continúe sin estar al tanto, sin llegar a ser consciente de lo orgulloso que marchas tras ella al bajar del coche. No le temes a la muerte si Ziva está cerca. Estás a salvo. Hace años que no tienes hogar, pero por un momento te sientes en casa.

Solo esperas que su incomprensión y tu locura tampoco basten esta vez para matarla.


End file.
